


Solstice

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Treasured Moments [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, POV Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warm familiarity of her gloved hand in yours is enough incentive to follow behind her as she carefully picks her way across the frozen sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Pairing: Regina/Kathryn  
> Date Written: 16 November 2015  
> Word Count: 687  
> Written for: [14 Days of OUaT Femslash meme](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/121299596815/14-days-of-ouat-femslash-i-am-working-on-my)  
> Recipient: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Prompt: Regina/Kathryn - Tremble - Beach Trip  
> Series: Treasured Moments  
> Summary: The warm familiarity of her gloved hand in yours is enough incentive to follow behind her as she carefully picks her way across the frozen sand.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent Season 1 AU before the curse breaks, so consider all of S1 up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This little ficlet actually took more time to research one semi-minor detail than it did to actually write it. LOL! A while back, I was able to determine the general location where Storybrooke would exist in Maine, thanks to the map that John and Michael had in ep 03x09 "Save Henry". Based on that information, I set this story on December 22, 2011, because the Winter Solstice occurred at 00:30 EST that year, according to [archaeoastronomy.com](http://www.archaeoastronomy.com/2011.html). Waldoboro, Maine, is standing in as Storybrooke for this story, but I couldn't find any proper 2011 tide tables, so I used the Rockland Harbor tide tables, as Google Maps says Rockland Harbor is approximately 30 minutes east of Waldoboro. At the time of the Winter Solstice that year, the Rockland Harbor tide was going out toward a low at 01:46 EST, according to the [US Harbors site](http://me.usharbors.com/monthly-tides/Maine-Midcoast/Rockland%20Harbor/2011-12).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Word's spellcheck and I are on a first name basis, so if we missed something, _constructive_ criticism will get us to fix it.

{22 December 2011}

"Where are we going?"

She just smiles and squeezes your hand as you both settle in the car. "Close your eyes, darling, and I'll wake you when we get there."

"But it's so late, Kathryn." You squint at the dash to see that it's just a couple of minutes after midnight.

"Actually," she says, starting the engine, "it's quite early, but I know you're confused by the lack of light. Just close your eyes for a quick catnap while I get us to our destination."

You follow her advice, unable to keep your eyes open any longer. Sleep settles over you quickly, aided by her soft humming.

*****

After an undetermined amount of time, you wake to gentle kisses and sigh happily. Wrapping your arms around her neck, you pull Kathryn closer for a deeper kiss. She responds briefly, fingers stroking through your hair before she pulls back to rest her forehead against yours.

"Come on, darling. It's time for your surprise."

Squinting out the side window, you realize where you are almost instantly. "Kathryn, it's the middle of the night in late December. What in the hell are we doing here?"

She gets out of the car, then opens the trunk briefly before coming to open your door. "Come on, Regina. I'll explain in just a moment."

The warm familiarity of her gloved hand in yours is enough incentive to follow behind her as she carefully picks her way across the frozen sand. Her choices in clothing for both of you makes much more sense now, designed for warmth and comfort. She finally stops next to a large boulder you always use as a favorite spot for picnics, shaking out a fleece blanket before sitting down.

"Sit with me, darling? I have an extra blanket for snuggling and some mulled cider in the thermos."

A smile turns up the corners of your mouth at the mention of mulled cider, and you settle next to her with a shiver. "What are we doing here, Kathryn?"

"Things have been a little crazy since Henry's birth mother came into town, so I thought we could take a little time for ourselves to welcome in winter officially." Before you can ask the question forming in your mind, she continues, "At exactly thirty minutes past midnight, which will be in about ten minutes or so, it will be the winter solstice."

She doesn't even know that this was your favorite holiday back in the Enchanted Forest, given that your curse has blessedly not yet been broken, but she knows how much you enjoy Christmas because of Henry. Kathryn's always been more of a sap for the traditions of this land, especially the ones related to Santa Claus. It has served well with Henry as he grew up, that's for sure. But Yule? That's always been your private celebration.

"I didn't even know you knew--"

"How much this holiday means to you?" She chuckles and presses a warm kiss to your cheek. "How long have we been together now, Regina Mills? Do you honestly think me so oblivious as to not notice how you get a special skip in your step on this day every year?"

Words escape you, so you do what you know she'll understand. Your lips press against hers, tongue snaking out in a request for entrance that she readily allows. The two of you lose yourself in the familiarity of a decade of love shared. The kiss only ends when you violently shiver. She wraps the extra blanket around your bodies, then opens the thermos.

"We don't need to stand on formalities with this cider, do we?"

There's a smirk in her words that makes you grab said thermos and take a healthy swig. It immediately warms you up and you relinquish the drink to your partner. She takes a drink, too, then glances up at the sky. Your eyes follow her gaze, sucking in a breath at just how beautiful the stars look.

"Thank you, Kathryn, for doing this. And I'm sorry for doubting you initially."

"You're welcome, my darling love. Happy Solstice."


End file.
